Stupid Moss Head
by candyashes
Summary: “and what if I don’t want to?” Breathed Sanjj. Zoro brought his lips back to Sanji’s ear. His warm breath sending shivers down Sanji’s spine “I know what you want Sanji, and I also know how to keep you on edge for hours without giving it to you. And only until you obey and get on your knees like I told you to will I reward you”


**Chapter One**

Sanji was trying really hard not to fall asleep, he hated having to be the lookout at nights. Especially since he spends all day cooking for everyone and of course no one ever helps to clean up. What was most annoying to him though was why the stupid moss head couldn't just be the lookout every night. He sleeps all day and is up all night training anyways. Surely he could be the lookout most nights seeing how he does fuck all though out the day.

Out of the corner of the his eye Sanji noticed the light was still on in the top part of the ship.

If Zoro is still awake surely he can be the lookout cant he?

Sanji was hesitant to go up and see Zoro. There had been weird tension between them for weeks. It hasn't been the usual bickering back and forth. It's been mostly silent between them lately.

Sanji made his way up the stairs and entered the weights room leaning against the door frame.

"What do you want cook" Zoro growled, not even bothering to look at Sanji as he entered the room.

"Well, since you're awake and you don't do much around here, you can be the lookout for the rest of the night, I'm going to bed" Sanji declared. Lighting up his cigarette.

"No way, I was actually just about to head to bed" Zoro placed the weight on the ground and started walking towards the door.

Sanji couldn't help but notice that Zoro wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were hanging very loosely on his hips. Sanji had begun to notice that lately he'd been paying more and more attention to Zoro's appearance. Not really understanding why since he couldn't stand the guy and didn't give a damn about what he looked like.

"Move" Zoro glared at Sanji actually waiting for him to move instead of just shoving him out of the way.

Sanji found it odd that Zoro didn't just push him out of the way like he usually would. Maybe he was trying to prevent a fight from breaking out and waking everyone up.

"Nah. Not until you say you're gonna stay up and be the lookout. I need sleep so I can feed all you people tomorrow" Sanji remained where he was, not moving an inch.

Noticing Zoro was getting ready to throw a punch into Sanji's shoulder, that would surely have enough force to push him clear out of the way, he quickly moved his leg hoping he could catch Zoro as he moved and trip him. But Zoro was quicker and instead of punching him he put his hand to Sanji's chest and pushed him against the wall leaning into Sanji, there faces inches apart. Sanji's breathing picked up. Not knowing why, why was Zoro so close? why did he spell so good? Why did Sanji have such an overwhelming desire to touch him?

"Next time I tell you to move, you move" Zoro whispered,

and all too soon pulled away from Sanji leaving him breathless and confused.

Zoro left. Opening the door to the showers.

Sanji sat there for a moment, his back still against the wall. Why was he blushing so hard right now? Why had Zoro gotten so close to him?

Trying to gather his thoughts together Sanji started making his way back outside. Trying not to think too much about Zoro as he walked by the shower doors.

"Stupid moss head"

For the next week Sanji and Zoro didn't speak to each other. Making the rest of the crew start to worry. Wondering why they weren't bickering back and forth constantly.

"Sanji, as much as I love not having to listen to you and Zoro constantly going at each other's throats. I'm worried about you" said Nami one sunny afternoon as Sanji was bringing her her afternoon tea.

" It's fine Nami-san, nothing happened, you don't need to worry your self with us" explained Sanji.

"Sanji I think you should go talk to him. Ever since last week you've seemed upset. And I think it has something to do with him" Nami looked in the direction of the kitchen door. Watching Zoro go into the kitchen.

"I know you hate when he goes in there and tries to make his own food. Better go stop him" Nami smiled, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to get them to talk.

"Damn Marimo" Sanji stomped away to the direction of the kitchen.

Zoro made his way into the kitchen looking for food. Ever since their encounter last week Sanji has stopped calling Zoro to meals. Making him miss out on some meals.

He knows I'm just gonna come in here and try and get my own food thought Zoro Maybe he wants me to come to the kitchen to see him Zoro laughed to himself.

Zoro had begun finding fun in messing with Sanji's feelings, he noticed how Sanji looks at him. Finding humour in the way Sanji tried to hide it by turning away while blushing.

Zoro knew Sanji was becoming attracted to him, and Zoro was prepared to make Sanji want him.

Sanji stomped his way into the kitchen. Not worrying about him and Zoro being alone for the first time in a week, more concerned at the fact that Zoro was gonna eat everything. Sanji usually kept the kitchen locked, knowing that if he didn't Luffy and Zoro would eat everything before they made it even remotely close to the next island.

"Oi, Moss Head. What do you think you're doing" Sanji rushed over to the fridge Zoro was about to open and held it shut.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to come in here if you actually called me for meal times." Explained Zoro.

Sanji looked down. Trying not to look directly at Zoro.

"Well maybe you should pay attention to the time. I make food the same time everyday"

"Why are you scared" Zoro stepped closer to Sanji.

"Shut the fuck up. What do I have to be afraid of." Sanji had had enough. Sanji wasn't afraid of this stupid green haired idiot.

Sanji stepped closer too, straightening his posture, trying to look intimidating.

"You're hiding your feeling. I notice how you look at me, how you watch me" Zoro kept getting closer. Closing the gap between them causing Sanji to back up, all the confidence he had a second ago disappearing as his cheeks started turning red.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about" yelped Sanji, his expression similar to a deer in the headlights.

"You don't think I notice" Zoro kept walking closer and closer causing sanji to walk backwards even more until his back was against the wall.

Zoro placed both of his hands flat against the wall on either side of Sanji's face leaning in to whisper in Sanji's ear.

"You're out of places to run now"

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
